


85.1°C

by Evelynnnnn0504



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelynnnnn0504/pseuds/Evelynnnnn0504





	85.1°C

李汶翰和嘉羿结婚马上三个年头了。

俗话说七年之痒，这些天嘉羿委屈巴巴地想，是不是到了他这时间就510倍速了......前几个星期开始李汶翰就对他很冷淡，总是早出晚归，回来了也不会再抱着他看电视或者打游戏，总是一副倦色匆匆洗了澡上床休息。周末在家的时候也恹恹的，做什么都好似失了精神，笑得也少了，吃饭也缺了胃口，一天天愈发瘦削。李汶翰掌管的是两家集团下的分公司，听家里人的意思公司并没发生什么大事嘉羿就放心了，估计是些内部的小问题恼李汶翰心烦费神了吧。于是他尽量缠着李汶翰想逗他开心，箍着他的腰撒娇想跟他做爱。李汶翰就摸摸着嘉羿蓬松的小脑袋说他很累，然后亲亲他的额头希望他理解。

嘉羿当然就乖乖地点点头不再说什么。从小他就是跟在李汶翰屁股后面长大的小朋友，不是自己乖巧懂事李汶翰也不会喜欢自己，也不会选择跟自己结婚吧.....嘉羿多少有点委屈地想，想着想着就陷入回忆。两人的爸爸是大学同学，还没毕业就一同研究着创立了公司，还发展成了如今的集团。因为工作关系两人买的房子都是门对门，自然孩子出生后成了亲密无间的竹马。李汶翰大嘉羿四岁，四年可以经历很多事情，可以跨过好几道成长的阶槛儿。而李汶翰是那么闪闪发光的存在，总是能轻易地拿到考试的高分，伶俐地处理好跟身边所有人的关系......他就这样仰望他直到现在.....求婚的那一幕到现在对他来说都好像做梦一样。

那是个晚风恣意的仲夏夜，李汶翰约他去了自己最爱的一加顶楼露天餐厅吃他最爱的pasta和马卡龙，琥珀色香槟盈盈上升的气泡里倒影的是璀璨漫天星辉和城市的绚烂灯光，他盯着看地入了神，这时候李汶翰拿出一个粉色的小熊玩偶，小熊乖巧颔首的模样，圆圆短短的小熊爪捧着个质地精良的小方盒，打开是一枚设计考究价值斐然的钻戒。

“小新，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

他的小哥哥坐在他一米不到的对面，一如既往地温柔注目，嘴角的微笑是他从小铭记的弧度，用小时候问他“小新，你要不要吃冰淇淋”的宠溺语气问他要不要跟他结婚。

小熊的粉透过琥珀色的香槟折射出浪漫的蜜糖色晕染在嘉羿面颊，李汶翰看着眼前染着红晕的小白团子脸上怎么也忍不住的惊讶和欢喜，怎么努力也收不住咧开的嘴角，只得偷偷望他一眼说“好”然后很快地把目光移开掩面脸红偷笑。李汶翰就也跟着笑了。家里人都很喜欢他们两个小孩，所以嘉羿一成年长辈就忍不住叨叨提了这事，李汶翰也没反对，这个没有一点心机情绪全写在脸上的傻弟弟，跟他在一起的每一天应该都是简单快乐美好的吧。就像现在看着他忍不住傻笑一样。李汶翰想，还没等回家，就在车里有了两人的初吻。起初嘉羿很害羞，被动地被亲吻着都不懂怎么回应。他还没有谈过恋爱，不会接吻也不会做//爱。李汶翰耐心地拿舌头引导他，身上雪松味的香水在狭小的空间里蔓延，嘉羿快被亲晕了，迷迷糊糊够着脖子一不小心奶气的呻//吟就溜了出来。这一声像点了火，李汶翰蹭得一下身子就热了，下面也起了反应。嘉羿又软又甜，此刻迷蒙得眼睛和鲜红的嘴唇都水汪汪的，像剥好的水蜜桃鲜嫩欲滴。他轻咬着嘉羿薄薄的耳垂用嘉羿根本承受不住的气音说“小新今晚不回家了好不好”

李汶翰的气息、嗓音、舌尖...李汶翰的一切都是嘉羿的春////药。他有点害怕，可是他好爱李汶翰，他也从来不会拒绝他，他只会在他的撩弄下忍住身子的颤抖乖巧地点头，脑袋都是晕的。直到李汶翰把他放到酒店柔软的大床上拉开衣服，冷气刺着袒露的胸膛他才稍微清醒了些。对比下李汶翰流连在身体各处的吻都烫得吓人。扩张前李汶翰面对面抱着他手指在穴口打转按压，嘉羿又痒又不好意思咯咯地笑了场，扭着白白的腰肢往李汶翰怀里躲。“小新”李汶翰唤他，嘉羿抬起头，面色嫣红眼里一汪水儿。“待会有点痛，你忍一下哦”

向来最疼他对他只有温柔相向的哥哥怎么会让他疼呢，嘉羿一点也不信，绽放了个甜甜的笑容点头说好的。李汶翰看着嘉羿笑自己也笑了，真好，以后就这样笑着生活吧。李汶翰想着，低头又吻住他的小朋友。李汶翰笑起来眼里也是盈着笑的，还有两颗洁白可爱的兔牙明晃晃的，嘉羿一直很喜欢李汶翰笑。第一次这样贴在他怀里看他笑，嘉羿忍不住主动攀上李汶翰后颈有一学一地回吻，生涩又纯情。扩张的酥痒也都努力忍着。但他还是想错了，他的哥哥还是让他疼了。手指伸进去的时候他剧烈地弓起身子，紧紧抱着李汶翰就像环抱着枝干的考拉，松手就会坠落。李汶翰无比耐心地做着前戏，慢慢地吻他帮助缓解第一次的紧张和不适，这十八年来始终如一的温柔耐心。嘉羿怎么会不懂呢，李汶翰对他的一点点好他都能敏锐地感知到并好好珍藏起来，下身被顶着物体有多硬他也不是感觉不到。“汶翰，我可以了”他轻声说，眼里是静水深流的爱意。明明还在害怕，明明身子还在抖。李汶翰一眼看穿，却也感动于嘉羿的奉献，握着自己的音/茎进去。小孩没忍住咬着下唇憋住吃痛的声音。“新新，痛的话就叫出来”

肩膀上的小脑袋摇了摇，“我不痛”，奶声奶气的。李汶翰也不拆穿，尽自己最大限度的慢慢亲吻，慢慢抚摸，慢慢进去。第一次他没有做的太狠，小新太紧张了，不仅仅是因为第一次，还因为他。爱慕了十多年的心意越是盛大，得以绽开的时候就越是小心翼翼，他放不开。即使到了后面他已经完全适应了快感也从尾椎一点点上来了，却还是掩盖不了最初的撕心裂肺。李汶翰上身温柔地环抱着他，下面在自己的身体里冲撞着，没有感情的五脏六腑都被震晕了。嘉羿伏在李汶翰肩上控制不住地流眼泪，哭泣声被肏得零零碎碎，眼泪随着操干的节奏一波一波啪嗒摔落在背上。

李汶翰觉得嘉羿好像哭唧唧的小雪人啊，绵绵软软融化在自己怀里，精致的瓷娃娃一样的脸哭得梨花带雨，眼角和嘴巴是晶莹的嫣红。他又满足于这场湿漉漉的性爱又心疼，及时被嘉羿紧俏的后穴夹得很爽也还是忍住了没有内射，释放在平坦白皙的小腹上。拿纸巾擦掉后他去拥抱还在抽泣的小新，用舌头一寸寸舔他脸上的眼泪。因为哭的太多盐分都哭干了，只剩下细微的涩味。嘉羿心里想做艾为什么会这么疼啊，可是他还是努力睁开被泪水打湿沉重的睫毛看着李汶翰，抽抽噎噎地说“汶翰哥....我好..爱你啊”

“我也喜欢你啊，小新。”李汶翰轻轻刮他的鼻子宠溺地笑。

后来多了几次嘉羿就不再放不开了，甚至还会在李汶翰洗澡的时候自己做好润滑脱白白地床上等着。这些年来他们的关系也像他们的性事一样温柔相敬，鲜有争吵。嘉羿永远是那个温暖乖巧的小朋友，像太阳花一样灿烂地围绕着李汶翰盛开。李汶翰也悉心疼爱着这个傻白甜的弟弟爱人。嘉羿虽然是大学生，结婚后却一直住自己家，学校的活动社团也概不参与，白天上完课了就开车去公司接李汶翰吃晚饭，吃完了就回家腻歪或者手牵手逛街看电影，像任何一对小情侣一样平凡而美好直到最近。

直到最近....嘉羿背对着李汶翰躺在床上委屈得眼泪都要掉下来。他其实没讲过第一次他最痛却也最难忘，深切的疼痛仿佛是他深爱的印证，也自私地用疼痛换取了李汶翰最细腻的温柔.......越想越难过，他直接一个翻身跨坐在李汶翰身上，双手撑在床头。“汶翰...你都好久没有跟我做艾了...”说完嘉羿像只虚势的小狼崽主动亲上李汶翰的脖子锁骨，扭着小腰拿胯部摩蹭那人的音//茎，伸手想退掉他的内裤，却被李汶翰一把用力推开。

“我说了最近很忙很累，为什么你不能体谅我呢！”这是李汶翰第一次冲他发脾气，第一次用这么大的声音说话，第一次满脸的怒容。“今晚我睡沙发吧”李汶翰拿了枕头关上了卧室的房门。

李汶翰推他的时候露出来衣服里面的红痕，嘉羿看到了。他以为自己会哭，可是并没有，一切似乎爆发得理所当然。不过是入睡困难一夜辗转的浅眠罢了。

第二天醒来的时候沙发上只有叠的齐整的枕头毯子，嘉羿失神地看了许久，盖了顶棒球帽顶着黑眼圈决定出门觅食，暂时逃离一下家里。小区门口有一家开业不久的咖啡店叫85.1℃，除了精品咖啡外也有简餐，平时他和李汶翰懒得跑远了常来的地方。

嘉羿毫无灵魂地找了个空桌，点了惯常爱吃的帕尼尼和espresso。他也不知道自己怎么魔怔了般，丝毫没有犹豫就点了这种平时打死不沾的黑咖，李汶翰每天的必点。

果然抿了一口还是瞬间苦到眯缝起眼睛，看来自己的味觉还没有像心脏一样麻木。睁开眼一双指节分明的手端来两个杯子，一杯是满满的牛奶冰块，一杯是还冒着热气的苦咖。陈宥维把苦咖倒在装着冰块的杯子，很快深黑的液体和乳白的固体交织融化成了熟悉舒心的奶咖色泽。

“On the house”陈宥维一如既往笑得绅士温暖，“你平时都喝甜的，今天居然点浓缩，怎么，不开心啊？”

嘉羿赶紧抓起奶咖咕咚灌了两大口，才擦着嘴点点头。

“这还有一点”陈宥维用大拇指擦掉嘉羿嘴角残留的一点咖啡，自然地像是递了张纸而已，“那我催下后厨，免得你饿着肚子等太久”

嘉羿只跟李汶翰谈过恋爱，擦嘴这种对他来说属于很亲密的行为。陈宥维走后他不自然地拿手抚摸着刚刚被摸到的地方，心里有点莫名的烦躁。陈宥维是这家店的老板，永远都是一幅温文儒雅的样子，挂着完美的礼仪微笑，有时候喜欢带个金丝边的眼镜，跟漫画里走出来的雪兔似的。然后嘉羿就想到第一次注意陈宥维的情景。陈宥维虽然是老板但是出现的并不多，偶尔来的话还挺乐于端端盘子跟顾客互动一下。那次他们第一次碰到陈宥维在店里，隔壁桌的小女生们一直在偷拍然后交谈“店长好帅”之类的。陈宥维给她们端咖啡的时候，女生忍不住捂着嘴拖长了尾音问“老板，为什么店名叫85.1°C啊~”

“因为泡咖啡最适合的是85°的水，加上多1点心意啊”

然后就是隔壁桌女生埋在手掌的尖叫，通常这个时候两人都会相视一笑然后小声吐槽，但当他笑着看向李汶翰时，对方只是冷冰冰地说：“这种带着眼镜看着文质彬彬的人，摘下了就是禽兽。”嘉羿有点楞，不懂李汶翰哪来的情绪，下一秒李汶翰就换上了一贯宠他的微笑揪着自己的脸颊肉说：“我不在你身边的时候不准被这种坏人骗跑哦~”

嘉羿不太明白，他一直觉得陈宥维人真的很好，对待顾客细心体贴。比如给他上意大利面的时候还拿来了一小碟小熊软糖，五彩斑斓的看着真的会心情好一点。

“送你一盘俄罗斯醉熊糖，把小熊软糖泡在伏特加里两天两夜，可以让口感更柔软，增加甜味的层次”嘉羿盯着陈宥维白皙修长的手指发呆，想到了白巧克力味的pocky，竟不觉咽了下口水，后半句话都没听清，回过神来陈宥维正在叮嘱他“心里苦的话就要多吃点甜的。”

他扒拉着小熊软糖放进嘴里，酒精的苦反而烘托得糖分更加甜蜜。意面没吃完，一碟小熊软糖倒是被吃的精光，结账的时候陈宥维看他明显的两个黑眼圈笑着递过去一张名片：“小区里的话我们家是可以外送的，下次精神不好的话可以不用专门跑出来。”

接过的时候手指的触碰还是让嘉羿有点在意。回家后他拿着名片左看右看，Tel后面连个座机都没有，只有孤零零的一个手机号.....是自己想的那个意思吗，嘉羿的手一直无意识地摩挲着陈宥维擦过的嘴角，出轨是什么感觉呢.....他想，应该感觉很好吧。李汶翰从小那么聪明，怎么会做错误的决定呢。

他也不知道自己怎么就照着名片拨出了电话，听筒里传来陈宥维温和的声音时还被吓了一跳，结巴了半天才说想点两杯咖啡，报了门牌号挂了手机后他一阵慌，跑到镜子前冲了把脸理了理头发，才发现嘴角被弄的有点红。取了冰袋冰敷的时候他才反应过来明明来的都不一定是陈宥维，自己在自作多情什么，点个外送而已，真是，一定是醉酒的小熊软糖吃上头了。

所以当打开门真的是陈宥维站在门口时，嘉羿反而有点呆住了。卸了店里围裙一下体现出本人修长的身形，亚麻质地的水蓝色衬衫扎进纯白的裤子，卷起的裤脚处露出洁白的脚踝和青筋的脉络，嘉羿接过咖啡的时候忍不住咽了下口水。

“谢谢啊，怎么是你亲自送过来”

“看到是你，特备关注一下。你一个人来吃饭，点两杯咖啡？”

“啊...”嘉羿没想到陈宥维主动cue到这个问题，本来还想退缩的，这回骑虎难下一时想不到别的理由，只能傻傻地暴露自己的小心思，“那,那个...不小心说错了，你要不要进来一起喝？”

“那我就不客气了”陈宥维一步跨进门，正正好好贴在嘉羿身侧，嘉羿抬眼全是陈宥维姣好的下巴和唇形，赶紧红着脸转身拿拖鞋，手脚僵硬地带人洗了手在餐桌上入座。“这个是我昨天专门去买的黄桃挞，配咖啡应该很不错，你尝尝~”说完自己咬了一大口，期待地看着陈宥维。陈宥维不知道什么时候把眼睛取了，眼睛一下成了整张脸的焦点，又大又深邃，目光暧昧得仿佛能把人吸进去。

“嘉羿，你真的很多小动作，你知道吗？”

嘉羿有点惊讶，不知道是醉熊糖的后劲还是心虚作祟，只觉得自己脸上发烫。

“你现在抿着嘴巴，刚才在玄关也是。”陈宥维隔着桌子伸手擦他嘴角的碎屑，擦完了也不离开沿着嘉羿的唇线细细抚摸着。“如果你想要的话，可以直说的。”陈宥维的声音像有魔力，钻进耳朵里就扎根了，在体内生长的感觉又酥又痒。完了，嘉羿觉得自己一定是醉酒了，居然一口含住了陈宥维在嘴角抚摸的大拇指，配合着舌头吮吸着。陈宥维又加进一根食指，在温热的口腔翻搅。桌下的脚脱了鞋一点点剐蹭着嘉羿的脚踝，沿着笔挺的小腿线条慢慢上移，轻易撬开因为紧张并拢的大腿，柔软的脚尖撩拨着早已鼓起的裤裆。

嘉羿和李汶翰的性哎向来温和，从未有过这样的撩骚。他现在只觉得陈宥维让他过敏，所接触到的地方都像触电般想抗拒又无法推开。裤裆已经涨得生疼，桌上的手不自觉握成了小拳微微颤抖，陈宥维的手指向喉咙延伸，模仿着性哎的动作缓慢的进出，嘉羿由着本能，被探进去时微张双唇汲取呼吸，手指快要退出去时又吸得紧紧的不让离开........陈宥维的眼神有着温凉的霸道，叫人不是排斥地想逃离，而是沉溺得离不开，有着斯德哥尔摩症候魔力的眼神.......嘉羿突然想到第一次见陈宥维李汶翰说的那句话，“摘了眼镜就是禽兽”

真的是让人甘愿被侵袭的禽兽.........嘉羿的下半身已经被陈宥维的脚尖勾得忍不住颤抖，他想要更多...他乖巧地仰着脖子卖力吮吸着新加入的手指，求饶的眼神水汪汪地投向陈宥维。

“想要吗”陈宥维问，嘉羿连忙点头。抽出的手指还在空中连着细长的银丝，坠落在桌面仿佛都能听到声音。陈宥维起身隔着餐桌亲吻嘉羿，捏着他的下巴扬起脖子。舌头掠过齿缝还能噬舔到些微的黄桃的甜蜜。亲吻的时候嘉羿闭着眼睛，陈宥维睁眼看到他长长的上下睫毛在白皙的肌肤上打架，眉头微微皱着，眉宇间是在抗拒和迎合间的纠结。陈宥维的吻技很好，嘉羿的眉头很快就渐渐舒展开来。陈宥维一边亲着一边拿一只手移开面前的餐盘勺杯，分离了唇瓣，手还掐在嘉羿的下巴上。

“还想要吗”

热吻被打断的嘉羿满眼都是不满的欲求，迫切地点了点头。

“想要的话，要说出来呢”陈宥维玩味地说，“求我”他的手离开嘉羿的下巴，流连向温软的小耳垂和后颈。又是一阵过敏般的刺激感，激得嘉羿屏着呼吸：

“陈宥维，给我...”

“你说的哦”陈宥维像对待小朋友一样露出一笑，点点嘉羿的小鼻子，绕过餐桌走到嘉羿身后抱着，贴在他耳边粘腻地亲吻，小声地问：“刚才舒服吗”

嘉羿耳朵痒得不行，克制着缩脖子的欲望小心地点点头。

“不行哦，要说出来的。我问你的话，都要好好回答，好不好”

像幼儿园老师教育小朋友的轻柔口吻，让人无法说不。

“好...”

“那是我吻技好，还是李汶翰吻你舒服”

嘉羿抿着嘴不想回答，陈宥维觉察到了，就停下动作，滚烫的鼻息喷在耳垂，钓着嘉羿想要得受不了了，才用仿佛最小的声音说“都好....”

陈宥维没有多加为难，利落地脱掉嘉羿的T恤，抱起他放餐桌趴着，扒下裤子雪白的两瓣小屁股在眼前摇晃，陈宥维没忍住一个巴掌拍上了弹嫩的臀瓣，“啊”嘉羿被吓得身子一缩，粉红的痕迹在晃动的雪白臀瓣上十分显眼，让陈宥维忍不住在雪白的后背留下了密密麻麻斑驳的红痕。嘉羿也不知道自己在陈宥维身下为何如此敏感，申//吟声陆陆续续喊得他自己都脸红心跳。陈宥维褪了裤子，牵着嘉羿的手背到身后在自己的姓器上撸动。嘉羿想转过来看一眼，被陈宥维用绵长的深吻半道截住，只能用手感觉到陈宥维肉帮的炙热粗长，一只手勉强能够圈住。他有点害怕，迟疑地被握着套弄，感觉那物什在手里越来越烫，害怕地叫陈宥维的名字。

“陈宥维，陈宥维...”

“不要再...弄了...”

“哦？那你想要我干嘛”陈宥维挑眉，饶有兴致地在他面前邪笑，“说出来，不然我不知道”

嘉羿咬咬牙，他和李汶翰上床从来不说这种骚话，彼此有什么需要的时候喊声名字基本就懂了，更别提这种故意钓着的戏码了....汶翰....他脑子里又出现了昨晚透过领口看到的痕迹，一股复杂的滋味冲上心头。陈宥维看着嘉羿的眼神从怯生生的迷蒙突然变得大胆而露骨，直勾勾地盯着自己，下巴搁在雪白的肩上用清纯又魅惑的小奶音说“要你，操我~”

说完就看着他盈盈地笑，嘉羿笑得时候总是喜欢先咬一下不安分的小舌头，像极了那种什么都不懂的小婴儿才有的习惯。可他不是啊，他侧着身子露出姣好的线条和光洁的皮肤，即使说着“操我”也是周身散发着纯真无邪的气质。陈宥维一开始对嘉羿就别有用心是真，但他没想到这么快心里就会出现咯噔的危险提示音。“肏//死你”他咬着牙说，一只手掐着嘉羿的细腰让他侧身面对着自己观察他的表情，另只手在他身后的小穴着急地开拓。嘉羿一只手撑着桌子一只手搭在他肩膀维持平衡，眼神毫不躲闪看着他微笑，嗓子呜咽出舒服的申//吟，晶莹的粉舌总是忍不住冒出来舔下嘴唇又缩回去。嘉羿几个星期没做了后面很紧，陈宥维在他身体里前进的每一寸都被紧紧吸住，像嘉羿含着他的手指时一样温润紧致。嘉羿第一次和陈宥维做，适应尺寸形状很吃力，拉扯出优越的肌肉线条和后腰的两个小小腰窝，映衬在黑色大理石的桌面上像极了文艺复兴时期的优美画作。陈宥维扶着臀瓣猛力的进出，红白相间的躯体一颤一颤地就像是摇晃的桃子慕斯。等到嘉羿适应了开始舒服的叫声后陈陈宥维掐着他的腿根把人往自己的方向一带，原本搭在桌缘的胯部悬空一沉，被陈宥维的肉//茎抵着，进得深，嘉羿失了重心像溺水般上身搁浅在桌上努力扒着，下半身陷在欲望的深海，随着陈宥维一浪高过一浪的撞击痉挛颤抖，快感延至全身简直撑不住自己了，陈宥维才把他捞起来放到柔软的沙发上面对面的肏。“窗帘...啊..”嘉羿被肏得挤出一个词就说不出话来了。

“让别人看看不好吗”陈宥维坏笑这说，羞的嘉羿拿过沙发上的靠枕把脸蒙着，被陈宥维丢在地上捏着他的下巴转向一边，逼迫他看电视反光里两人旖旎的身影。陈宥维伏在他身上自己勉强从修长的身躯下露出半边身子，色////晴地仰着脖颈弯曲成没有廉耻的弧度.....视觉的刺激下嘉羿很快被肏设了，陈宥维也没有折磨他太久拔出来射//在他小腹，两人的菁//液交叠，没有内设也没有弄到沙发上，想到可以省去很多收拾的功夫也不用担心弄沙发上被发现，嘉羿不由地松了口气，背叛的羞耻感才后知后觉蔓延上来。陈宥维去卫生间简单清洗了回来嘉羿还保持着被肏完的姿势软烂地在沙发上喘息。陈宥维坐下扯了茶几上的餐巾纸给他细心擦拭小腹的污浊，戴回了金丝的眼镜也恢复了温柔的模样，在他脸颊印下一个温软的浅吻，“下次，射//在里面好不好”

可嘉羿在想的是，李汶翰跟别人在外面旖旎的时候，也是这样的感觉吗。跟他缠绵的那个人，是怎样的呢...

很爽，很刺激，可是还是会有蜂拥而至的空虚感，像在心里挖了个洞，只能靠一次又一次的刺激去弥补，再陷入空洞的恶性循环....

嘉羿不记得后来又和陈宥维有了几次越界的行为，他和李汶翰之间越是冷淡和相敬如宾，他在陈宥维的下面就越是释放得淋漓尽致。有时候快赶上来大脑空白的时候还会不由地喊出李汶翰的名字，陈宥维也不生气，眼神摸不透地爱抚亲吻他。暑假真好啊，可以天天做艾，即使不是和李汶翰...虽然天天会见面，嘉羿却从未感觉如此遥远。有时刷牙刷着刷着出了神，回过神来镜子里的人已经挂着泪痕，方觉思念痛之入骨。

又是一个荒淫无度的午后，陈宥维做艾的时候固执得不愿拉窗帘，即使室内的空调温度开得很低，嘉羿还是被照进来的阳光晒得昏昏欲睡，陈宥维侧身挡住阳光，把他圈在怀里哄睡了。迷迷糊糊睁眼的时候看到自己的双腿正被折起来大开着被陈宥维操干，嘉羿一下子惊醒，背上出了一层冷汗。“几点了”他着急地想去摸床头的手机，担心撞了李汶翰下班的时间，被陈宥维一把扣住手腕。

“你才睡了一会，还早，没事”然后吻上他手腕的纹身，又流连过手臂内侧和脖颈。嘉羿很快就被弄得绵软乖顺任由陈宥维射了满满一肚子菁///液，还不愿抽出来把菁液堵着，换了脐橙的姿势继续肏，噗滋噗滋都是液体和空气挤压的声音，在密闭的空间像催//情的音乐，空气都变得奢靡。嘉羿手臂软软地被陈宥维牵着，身子随着起伏一颠一颠，白花花的胸脯因为刺激高挺着。“第一次见到我的时候，什么印象？”陈宥维问他，他们现在做//哎的时候已经会聊些有的没的骚//话，熟悉自然地像对多年的小情侣。

“斯文败类。”嘉羿逞了嘴舌之快调皮地笑，他也不知道为什么和陈宥维做的时候特别放得开，插科打诨不要脸地嬉笑，然后被”无情”地惩罚，淋漓地沉沦在大脑空白不用思念李汶翰的时间里。李汶翰.......他无论如何也想不到这时候卧室的门被李汶翰推开了。

他回头看到朝夕相处的面孔上写满震惊，而他还坐在陈宥维的身上，裸露的身体转过来，屁股里还插着陈宥维的姓//器，脸上是晴//欲的红潮.......陈宥维，陈宥维骗了他！但反应过来为时已晚，“汶翰.....”他慌乱地离开陈宥维的身体，姓//器抽离的瞬间发出清亮的一声，在寂静的房间里格外响亮，之前被堵在穴里的菁//液争先恐后沿着腿根流出来....意识到自己不堪的模样，嘉羿无力地瘫坐在床尾，慌乱地看着李汶翰紧紧抓着门把手，手臂上青筋暴起，眼神里是说不出的情绪，只字未发......

“汶翰，你硬了”正当嘉羿心痛到以为自己快失去呼吸的时候，他突然惊喜地发现李汶翰的裆部竟然起了反应。他迫不及待地跑去他面前，不顾液体顺着双腿一路蜿蜒而下，十指交扣住李汶翰的双手，喜出望外又小心翼翼地唤他，“汶翰.....”他总是这样，在李汶翰面前乖巧懂事的模样，十多年来从未改变。他看着李汶翰的眼神从复杂渐渐变得柔软、爱怜和痛苦，“汶翰，我好想你......”三年的婚姻让他无需多言便知道此刻的李汶翰也想要做出回应。他主动蹲了下去，解放了李汶翰裤子里姓//器满怀爱意地含上。他们的姓/哎一直过于温柔相敬，连这样的口//教都是第一次，还是陈宥维给他弄的时候学的。他细致、柔软地一寸寸舔含、吞吐，一直抬着头和李汶翰对视诉说自己的思念，满心都是终于又与他交合了的喜悦，连陈宥维从背后抱住他亲吻他的背脊都无暇理会，也全然忘记去想为什么李汶翰没有排斥陈宥维的加入。

“嘉羿，去床上”李汶翰已经被口得靠在门背后粗喘，隐忍着说完边解衣服边上床坐好，陈宥维把嘉羿捞起来放在床上，让他跪趴着给李汶翰口，自己则从后面继续刚才中断的动作。李汶翰一手撑着床一手揪着嘉羿的头发往下按，闭着眼满足地呜咽，被包裹在口腔和勉强用手能覆盖住的姓//器愈加硬挺，加上陈宥维在后面的顶撞，胡乱戳着嘉羿的口腔，好几次深深顶进了喉咙，带的整片食道短暂地痉挛，刺激得差点没忍住藏好牙齿。嘉羿略微承受不住前后辈贯穿的感觉，害怕自己不小心伤到李汶翰，改成手口并用的砥舔，细致到囊袋也被温热地照顾到。直到陈宥维好几番猛烈的抽//叉后拔了出来射了一股股浊液在背后，才又含住李汶翰的肉//傍卖力地吞吐。李汶翰抓着他头发的手牢牢地扣着他的后脑勺，他贪恋着着久违的指尖的温存专心地低头取悦，丝毫不知李汶翰高高地挺起腰肢，够着脖子和陈宥维在他头顶唇舌激烈地交缠........李汶翰在快高//朝的时候分开了湿吻，两手都搭上嘉羿的脖颈唤他的名字，但后者没有一点让出来的意思，任由他悉数喷射在口腔，肯定有些呛进了食道，嘉羿抬起头努力吞咽后笨拙地咳嗽着，脸上却是满足的微笑，嘴角还有些溢出来的也没擦，像噩梦刚醒的小孩子把他扑到在床，钻进怀里。

“汶翰....我以为，你会不要我了....”蜷缩在怀里的嘉羿仰头看着他，泪盈盈地笑着，心疼地李汶翰加重了手上拥抱的力度。“对不起，是我不好”他亲吻着嘉羿的眼泪，却扑簌簌地越流越多，“小新，我怎么会不要你呢.......”

嘉羿哭得很累，他突然发现自己只会在跟李汶翰做//艾的时候哭，哭得终于知道心脏的位置在哪.......“那你说爱我好不好”他撒娇，声音软糯，越来越微小。李汶翰知道他已经精疲力竭了，抚摸着嘉羿的脸颊，想到求婚的那个夜晚两人的初次，用最最温柔的声音说“爱你...小新，我爱你”

“不要哭了...”嘉羿伸手摸他的脸，李汶翰才发现不知道什么时候自己的眼泪也流了下来。“不哭”他握住嘉羿擦拭眼泪的小手，“你也不哭，累了睡吧”

他抱紧他，感觉他在怀里一点点平静下去的胸膛和逐渐均匀的呼吸，才转身打掉陈宥维一直在背后做着扩张的手。

“今天不做”他恼怒地小声说。

“我帮你解决了烦恼，你就是这样感谢我的？”陈宥维也不恼，浅笑着捏住李汶翰的下巴，左手往熟悉的敏感点探去，李汶翰一下就身子软了下来，颤抖着声音求饶：“小新...小新还在，不要.....”

李汶翰怎么也不会想到还会再遇见陈宥维，更不会想到他这么快就从国外提前毕业回国，甚至跟自己住在了同一个小区。他以为大学毕业随着陈宥维的离开他可以彻底摆脱那段混沌羞耻的日子，他以为....他以为以后有嘉羿陪着的日子，都会同他一样简单快乐。

但在咖啡馆重逢后，被压在85.1°C的杂物间狠狠凌虐的时候他明白了，潘多拉的魔盒一旦打开，梦魇就关不回去了。陈宥维抱他到窗边，站着从后面肏他，掐着他的腰和下巴强迫他看着床上熟睡的嘉羿。“你可以隔着窗户看着他被肏，到了面前就不行了吗”陈宥维咬着他的耳垂继续用话语刺激他，“我说了，亏欠要用亏欠去弥补，现在他也脏了，你又能硬了，你不应该感谢我吗，嗯？”

李汶翰捂着自己的嘴巴不让声音泄露，他不敢看那个最爱他的人熟睡的面庞，眼睛恨恨地瞥向窗外，瞥向仅一条道路之隔的房间，那个他被抵在落地窗上、被束缚捆绑着被肏被迫注视在这个房间的嘉羿的地方.......“你这个...混蛋....”李汶翰咬牙切齿地挤出这句话，一时间竟不知自己骂的到底是陈宥维还是自己。汹涌的眼泪穿过指缝流进嘴里，是从未尝过的咸腥与苦涩。

他第一次意识到，嘉羿并不是他想依赖的救赎，他是真的从心底最柔软的地方，爱他。

（我也不知道TBC还是FIN.了，本身的脑洞只到这里，写着发现还可以整个81的回忆向和5黑化的后续....不知道还会不会写.....）


End file.
